Ion implantation processes are commonly implemented in manufacturing integrated circuit devices. An ion implantation process introduces atoms or molecules, generally referred to as dopants, into a wafer to achieve desired characteristics of the portion of the wafer implanted and/or form a device feature in the wafer, such as a doped feature of an integrated circuit device. Generally, an ion implantation apparatus includes a means for producing an ion beam, means for analyzing the ion beam, means for directing the ion beam toward the wafer, and means for scanning the ion beam across the wafer. It has been observed that conventional ion implantation apparatuses, which produce and scan a single ion beam across the wafer, present ion implant efficiency issues as integrated circuit device technologies progress. For example, the conventional ion implantation apparatuses provide lower than desirable implantation throughput as wafer sizes increase. Accordingly, although existing ion implantation apparatuses and methods have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.